Yuri's Debut Live
Idol: Yuri Lelira Song: SENTIMENTAL Steps Stage: Triple Melody Stage Coord: Margaret Country Gingerham Coord Cyalume: Mermaid Blue Cyalume Charm Coord Before the live.... Mituki: Gambatte Yuri-chan! Yuri: Kashikoma Mituki-chan! Yumeka*looks at her watch*: Its time now...Go to the dressing room now. Yuri: Okay~! Mituki: Make sure its your MAX idol power! Yuri: Kashikoma!MAX power on~! Coord Change Start! Meganee: The bright colors and cyan on this dress fits Yuri-san! Yuri: Margaret Country Gingerham Coord! On Stage Yuri: Hi guys!My name is Lelira Yuri!Nice to meet you all!Please make sure that you enjoyed my live~! Surechigatte mo wakaranai kurai'(Not recognizing each other even when we pass by)' Otona ni natta toki ni(When we've become adults)' ' Natsukashisa e kawaru no kana… nante kangae teta'(Will this all become nostalgia?... I was thinking about that)' Tsuneni tonari ni irukara'(Because you've always been by my side)' Sore ga atarimae sugiru koto'(I took that for granted)' Nayan dari warattari no mainichi ga kitto tsudzuiteku'(I thought our everyday life of troubles and laughter will surely continue)' ' Jewelry: The Prism Voice....I am sure that will grows stronger and stronger....' Tanoshii to omou ima o hozon shitai kimochi'(This feeling of wanting to preserve this fun moment)' Hajimete kanjitanda yo'(It's the first time I'm feeling that)' Surechigatte mo wakaranai kurai'(Not recognizing each other even when we pass by)' Kimi mo boku mo otona ni natta koro ga souzou dekinai'(I can't imagine a time when you and I become adults)' Datte zutto issho dakara'(After all, we'll always be together)' ' Mituki: This is how I called 'Yuri's MAX idol power'!' Mienai dake de hontou wa sukoshi zutsu seichou shiterutte'(Though we can't see it, we really have been maturing bit by bit)' Tane o umeta basho kara wa'(From the place where we buried seeds)' Chiisana happa ga utai dasu'(Tiny leaves are starting to sing)' Kisetsu ga itsunomanika nuri kaete itta'(I finally noticed that somewhere along the way)' Machi no iro ni kidzuita yo'(The changing seasons had painted the town a new color)' Komorebi no naka yonde mita kedo'(I tried calling you within the light filtering through the trees) Kaze ga fui ni kakikesu'(But the wind unexpectedly drowned me out) ' Isshun nandaka setsunasa e to keshiki ga yureugoita'(For just a moment, the scenery wavered into sadness)' ' Making Drama Switch On! 'Flowers of Dreams,for you!' Cyalume Change! Ki no seida yo ne itsumo no minna da ne(I'm just imagining it right, we're still the same as always)' Fuzakete kake ashi korobi souda'(Playfully running around until I feel like I'm about to trip)' Matte matte doko ka yotte kaeru?'(Wait, wait, are you stopping somewhere on the way home?)' Surechigatte mo wakaranai kurai'(Not recognizing each other even when we pass by)' Kimi mo boku mo otona ni natta koro ga souzou dekinai'(I can't imagine a time when you and I become adults)' Datte zutto issho dakara'(After all, we'll always be together)' Komorebi no naka yonde mita kedo'(I tried calling you within the light filtering through the trees) Kaze ga fui ni kakikesu'(But the wind unexpectedly drowned me out) ' Isshun nandaka setsunasa e to keshiki ga yureugoita'(For just a moment, the scenery wavered into sadness)' Keshiki ga yureugoita'(The scenery wavered into sadness)' Category:Rinne9274 Category:Debut Live Category:Solo Live Category:Live Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPri Category:Yuri's Shows Category:Solo Making Drama Category:Solo Song Category:Solo